Chill
"Strike to reduce a foe's defense." Location ''Golden Sun: The Lost Age:'' Chill is a Djinni that is randomly encountered in a specific area of the overworld that otherwise appears to be pointless scenery. Thus, it is very often missed by players playing the game the first time without any outside information. The battle with Chill may ensue in place of a random battle in the pictured area in the bottom part of the central forested stretch of land area south of Naribwe, where it then must be defeated to be acquired. As it is listed after the Djinn Piers joins with, it is likely that Chill is meant to be obtained on the way back from Kibombo. ''Golden Sun: Dark Dawn:'' In Carver's Camp, to the right of the exit leading south into the overworld map is a ladder under a tree leading into the depths below. Climb it all the way down to a special canyon screen where you can cast the Growth Psynergy on the nearby plant to create another ladder down, which you can use to grab the Djinni. If you do not get Chill now, it will be permanently missed once you have crossed through Konpa Ruins into the Ei-Jei region. It is technically possible to reach it near the end of the game with the Endless Wall glitch, though reaching the Goma region where Carver's Camp is located is difficult. As an opponent Statistically, Chill has 414 HP, 37 PP, 124 Attack, 31 Defense, 96 Agility, and 12 Luck. Like all other Mercury Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 193, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 125. Chill can use the following battle commands: *'Drench': Used 53 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a moderately long array of watery spheres to drop out of the sky and onto the targeted Adepts, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 60 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 10 of its user's PP. *'Tundra': Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a moderate amount of ice shards to drop onto the party, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 45 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 8 of its user's PP. *'Prism:' Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a large piece of ice to drop from the sky and slam and shatter into the party, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 40 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 7 of its user's PP. *'Ice:' Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that shoots a mass of ice spikes down onto a target Adept, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 35. This ability consumes 5 of its user's PP. *'Cool:' Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that summons a small group of icy spikes out from the ground at the opposition, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 35 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 6 of its user's PP. *'Attack:' Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Mercury-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee:' Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. Since this is a randomly battled overworld Djinni, however, it can be very quickly fought again just by running around in the same area you first fought it in. When defeated, Chill yields 234 EXP and 282 coins and the Chill Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Mars Djinni like Cannon, its rewards increase to 304 EXP and 366 Coins. With three Mars Djinn possible to acquire at this point, summoning Tiamat is perhaps your best attack in the interest of knocking Chill out quickly. You should also be at a high enough level for Sheba to be able to use Storm Ray. Description When Set, it increases base HP by 10, base PP by 3, and base Defense by 2. When Chill's battle effect is used, the user strikes the enemy and a large, misty white cloud is let off to surround the target on impact, dealing a Mercury-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 40 damage points added to the result. There is then a chance that the target's Defense rating will be temporarily reduced by 25%. It is identical to the battle effect of the Mercury Djinni Hail in Golden Sun. Ability analysis Chill comes across as rather average compared to Djinn that deal bonus damage based on a damage multiplier, like Sour and Gel, and is most useful only at around the time it is first acquirable (which, despite it being numbered as the fifth Mercury Djinni, can be easily gotten before Piers joins the party with his own two Mercury Djinn in tow). It is technically more desirable than the Mercury Djinni Fog because it deals 10 more added bonus damage, but the defense drop it may trigger does not seem to be hugely beneficial. By the time Isaac's party joins Felix's party late in the game along with their returning Djinn and Chill gets an identical Mercury counterpart named Hail, they are both far outperformed by the aforementioned Mercury Djinn with the respectable damage multipliers of 1.5. Name Origin A chill is a cold feeling you get, most noticeably when it snows, making it a good fit for a Mercury Djinni. Trivia * Prior to Dark Dawn, all Djinn of the same element shared the same design. Djinn were later given individualized appearances, but Chill retains the original Mercury Djinni design as its own appearance. Among the four Djinn that resemble their Djinn element's original design, Chill stands out; Flint, Fever, and Gust are the first attacking Djinn of their respective elements in the original Golden Sun, whereas Chill was chosen to be the "basic" attacking Mercury Djinni of Dark Dawn despite its debut being as the fifth Mercury Djinni of The Lost Age, and an easy-to-miss Mercury Djinni at that. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Mercury Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Mercury-based offenses Category:Defense-lowering effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Dark Dawn Djinn